


Pomona Sprout

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairly quick, black and white, pencil sketch of my version of Pomona Sprout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomona Sprout

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/Pomona%20Sprout_zpsxav5xggf.jpg.html)


End file.
